The present invention relates to a photographing system using an image pickup device and, in particular, relates to a photographing system mounted on a moving apparatus so that surrounding area of the moving apparatus or inside thereof can be monitored by means of images.
With progress of an image pickup device or signal processing technology, compact sizing or performance enhancement of a photographing apparatus has been progressed, by which photographing systems for moving apparatuses have been commercially available on the market that are adapted to be mounted on a moving apparatus such as an automobile and allow a driver of the moving apparatus to see image picked up. In such a photographing system for a moving apparatus, automatic control of an image pickup apparatus without placing a burden on a driver is desirable, because manual control of the photographing system by a driver is difficult to do.
As one conventional example, such technology has been proposed that a photographing direction of a photographing apparatus is automatically adjusted to objects, such as a famous building (for example, see JP-A-8-297736).